Hellsing: A trip between two worlds
by TPRAppleOmega
Summary: A girl from our world gets mysteriously thrown into the world of Hellsing without her knowing. She will then have to break the spell to find her way back home without being killed in the process and while trying to cope with crazy Catholics, bossy Protestants, vampire Nazis and a very annoying No-life King. Will she survive the war? Or even more important, will she survive Alucard?
1. Prologue: Flashback

This is Väl Apple here! Have fun with this little story~

Thoughts will be written in italics-_ "bla bla bla"_

Normal talking wil be written between comas- "bla bla bla"

Mind talking (because it's a vampire fanfic) will be written in bold- **"bla bla bla"**

**This is my first fanfic but I've put a lot of effort in it. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

I do not own Hellsing. All rights reserved to their respective owners.

* * *

**Prologue: Flashback**

_She has been running for a while now, turning corners, going straight, climbing stairs and getting lost again. "God damn it" Her shoulder hurt like a bitch and she was bleeding too much, but the worst thing was that she has had this feeling of being constantly watched since she left the crazy actors and their realistic guns._

_ A faint light caught her tired eyes. It was just for a moment but she could swear she saw it coming towards her. "It was a white spark" The girl got up from the floor… "ah! There it is again" She adjusted her sight to see it better and hunched herself forwards… "And I'd swear I heard a noise too" Now it was coming closer as more sparks appeared… "Like something cutting through air…like…"A trail of red appeared in her forearm as something sharp brushed it "…Wire…"_

_ More swishing noises could be heard as a much known butler made his entrance from behind a whole net of furiously whipping wires._

_ "My name is Walter C. Dollners and I'm sorry miss but unless you have an appointment with Sir Hellsing I shall ask you to leave her property immediately" A polite smile was planted on his aged face, but the eye that wasn't shadowed by his monocle promised pain and suffering, and that sent chills down her spine…and not the good kind of chills. He stood there in silence as if waiting for an answer urging her to speak. "Emm…I- No, I don't have any appointment" She said letting her accent split from the nervousness. "Then miss, I shall take care of you"._


	2. Arriving at London

**Chapter #1: Arriving to London:**

A day before…

It was a hot summer night. Those kinds of nights that, people like myself, find it really hard to sleep. It was so damn hot! Over 40 ºC and I was bored to say the least. My parents were fast asleep, seeing it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning and my big brother was out for the night with who-knows-who doing who-knows-what.

_"Maybe I could call some friends and text them"_. I quickly dismissed the idea though. "_Nah, they will be probably sleeping by now"._ So I was stuck in my bedroom with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling and write fanfics on my mobile phone. Considering it for a moment and seeing as the room was too dark to stare at anything in it, I chose the latter. I put on my favorite headphones and hit randomly. Lucky star opening blasted against my ears as I started making a list about things I wanted to do when I woke up the next morning. However, I quickly got tired of that too so I opened the notepad instead and looked for the one labeled "Hellsing stories."

I was never good at writing fan fiction because I hardly knew how to keep the characters in character. It was a nice pastime, though. "_Nobody will ever read them anyway so I can make them as bad as I want to… As long as there are no Mary Sues in them, hehe~"._ I thought, amused, as I opened the unfinished story in my phone and turned in my bed so I was lying on my back, the bright light of the screen hitting me straight on the face.

After several minutes of nonstop typing, I got stuck in a fight scene between Alucard and Anderson. I stared at the blinking bar on the screen, trying to write the incoming ideas, only to forget them before I could do it. Just as I was about to give up, a strange sound echoed in the street, just below my window. Startled by the noise, the phone slipped from my sweaty hands and fell right into my face. It first hit my nose, then the end of the bed, and finally, it made a cracking sound when it touched the floor. The lid of the black device slid under the dresser and the battery lost itself in a pile of socks that lay forgotten under the bed. I stared at it for a while, headphones still on my ears, blinking a couple of times, poker face on. "_I was never good at writing action scenes anyways…"._

Several minutes passed before I was able to put it back together. Too tired to write anything now, I hit the YouTube logo on the menu and started watching Hellsing OVA 8. I've always loved that one. The battle was breathtaking, and I don't know why but I have always liked the way they drew the blood in the anime. And of course, Alucard changes into Vladcard and that combined with me being a huge fan of vampires, history and him, always made me drool and have a nerdgasm. Not that I would tell anyone about it.

Just as it was getting to the good part, the video stopped abruptly. _"Damn the Internet and its slowliness"._ I left the phone on top of my pillow and waited for it to finish loading. I came close to the window and looked outside to see if I could discover what had made the noise. Nothing, there was nothing out there; but I was surprised to see a blood moon shining bright in the night sky.

"Now, Alucard must be out there fighting ghouls with his awesome powers and big guns. Man, I wish I had guns like that, they are just so badass! But as clumsy as I am, I would probably end up shooting myself in the eye…" I said quietly into the night so as not to wake up my parents. "I wish he actually existed, and Hellsing too. My life is so boring; I would kill to have some thrill in it. And fighting vampires is a good source for it…" I know it was silly for a seventeen, almost eighteen-year-old woman to think so childishly but hey! It was fun. At least it was better than my old shitty, monotonous, boring life.

I went back to my phone, turning my back on the window and not seeing the faint spark of a star. I lay down on my bed and continued watching Hellsing.

Sometime between Anderson and Alucard's fight I fell asleep on top of the covers, still fully dressed in my pajamas and with my glasses on. I dreamed of a blinding light surrendering me with a warm feeling, and an angry voice yelling at me.

**"Damn you girl! What have you done!?"**

Maybe it was just the summer heat.

* * *

I don't know if it was the lack of sleep or perhaps a bad posture, but when I woke up I felt sore, like I had been sleeping on the hard floor, and what was more, I was somehow wet. I first thought it was just sweat but strangely enough, I was cold.

Too tired to open my eyes, I felt around the room to take my phone and see what time it was but, as I felt my surroundings, I couldn't make out my bed nor my night table, just something hard and rough. Reality hit me as I realized I was indeed lying on the floor, in the middle of the street, a very strange looking street.

_"Was I sleepwalking? I don't remember ever being or seeing this part of the city before. Maybe I'm still dreaming"._ I started to stand up when I felt the tiny rocks of the road piercing my skin and a pink chewed bubblegum stuck to my thumb. "_Nope. Definitely not a dream"_. I reached for the purple headphones that still hung from my ears.

After looking in all directions for any sign that was able to tell me where the hell I was, I decided to start walking and if I was lucky enough, I would find a person and ask them for directions.

In that exact moment, the familiar noise of my phone rang through the quietness of the night, startling me. I followed the sound of Zelda's clock tower music to the spot where I'd woken up earlier. It was too dark to see anything but, fortunately, I could see the light of the screen as it turned on with each ring. I reached down to take it when my hand got caught in a sticky puddle of something warm and liquid.

"Uhgg…That's just even grosser than the bubblegum." I said while wiping the precious object in my oversized puffy white shirt. The fluid had a coppery smell to it as if it was some kind of metal.

Too late. I decided to see what it really was. I turned on the flashlight App and gripped my shirt.

"Holy Shit!" I nearly screamed. The thing that I had touched and wiped all over my clothes was red and thick. I looked back at the floor and now noticed the big puddle of fresh blood that was splattered all over the street and the nearest shops.

I was checking myself to make sure it was not mine and debating whether I should call the police or not when I heard a piercing scream. I turned around, flashlight on, in time to see what looked like a middle aged woman being held by a younger man. But then again, I could not see properly even with my phone due to the darkness.

Then I heard moans and groans that came directly from behind me so I turned again to meet another weird sight: a large group of people walking very slowly and clumsily towards me. "_What is this? Who are they? Muggers? Rapists? Both? Oh God, why me?"._

"I had to sleep walk today of all days. Fuck my life!" I complained, mumbling to myself as I looked for any possible exits and ways to get out of there.

A loud thud could be heard from where the man was standing. I turned around yet again to find the woman had been thrown to the floor and the man was now smiling wickedly at me.

"My, my, today is my lucky day. Just when I thought the night couldn't get any better. You are quite young aren't you? Tell me: Are you a virgin?"

"I don't see why that is any of your concern, sir" I replied bitterly, trying my best to speak accurate English. I found it odd that some British guy was causing any kind of problem at this time of the day, in the middle of Toledo. Perhaps he was drunk or on drugs? None the less, I tried to sound confident though deep inside I was terrified. "_What is he planning to do to me? Is he already tired of that woman and now wanted a new toy? And, what about those other people?"._ I thought as I eyed the body on the floor.

The poor woman was lying there motionless. "_I bet she's dead or close to enough". _

"Sorry man, but I don't want to end up being some psycho's whore for the night and then get thrown into some ditch to never be found again." I glared at him, hoping I looked a bit scarier, but I knew it was in vain.

"Cocky, aren't we?" came the amused and annoying voice of the man. "I know exactly what to do with the ones like you." He shouted at me as he licked his lips and started walking, no, stalking towards me as if I was some kind of prey and he was the predator.

I tried to stay calm but all my senses told me to flee from that place and never come back, and what was worse, the goddamn battery of my phone decided it was a good time to die and now I stood in complete darkness.

I tried to move but in reality, I was so scared that I couldn't. Now I understood all those horror films where the main character would do just this and I would laugh at them for being overdramatic.

In a blink of an eye, the whole group of people was around me, and the young man, who I believed to be the leader, was behind me, holding my arms painfully behind my back.

I tried to struggle against him but he only laughed and tightened his hold on my arms, giving me even more pain. "_Hell no! Maybe he is going to kill me, torture me, or even rape me, but if this bastard thinks that I will scream just one time, he is highly wrong. I'm not going to give him that pleasure"._

I gritted my teeth as he descended his mouth over my now exposed neck. I could feel his nasty tongue running along my jugular, leaving a trail of saliva. _"OK. Maybe I will scream a little"_. He let go of one of my arms to grip a handful of my long brown locks. He laughed again, this time louder and sinisterly.

When he was about to sink his inhumanly long fangs into my neck, a loud bang echoed through the street. One by one, the zombified people exploded into a cloud of grayish dust, leaving no evidence of them ever standing there.

The creep holding me looked up. At the same time, I tried my best to see what was happening from the position he had put my head in. In that moment, the sound of heavy footsteps and rustle of clothes reached my ears and apparently also reached the freak's because he began to shake lightly. Soon, a scarlet-clad man came into view and with a smirk planted on his face; he aimed his gun at us. My eyes widened in realization.

"No, it can't be." I whispered low enough that even I had problems to hear myself. "This must be some kind of sick joke." I was half expecting my moronic friends to come out from a dark corner screaming "surprise" and telling me how foolish I was to believe this was real.

But it never happened.


	3. At Hellsing HQ

**Chapter#2: At Hellsing HQ**

That same night…

Darkness descended over the streets of London, a blood moon watched over the clueless people who dared to go out at night. The air was clear, a slight breeze blew through the trees moving their leaves in a rhythmic pattern...

It was the perfect night for a hunt... Too bad he couldn't do that anymore. He was bound to the same blood that had defeated him all those years ago, the same blood he despised and respected so much at the same time.

He was no longer free to do as he wished.

Oh, how he wanted to feel it once again: to sink his fangs into soft warm flesh and rejoice on the feeling of the hot sweet liquid running down his throat, and bathe on the fear that the eyes of his prey would show. His throat began to ache at the thought, and the fact that he was stuck with these plastic bags made his blood boil. He gripped the arms of the antique throne and dug his nails in it, gritting his teeth. He could do nothing about it.

The thrill of the battle was gone, seeing as the enemies were no longer worth it, not even that blond pathetic idiot who deemed himself so powerful, and he was but a puppet on the hands of a human from that cursed bloodline.

Ah...But, what an interesting human his master was: so fun to tease. The raven-haired man snorted, crossing his legs and leaning forward, resting his head on his left hand, a tired expression on his face.

And there was also his new fledgling, the police girl. She was entertaining enough, but at the end she had come out to be just as disappointing as everything else: she didn't even drink blood.

His features changed, a deep frown marring his face now.

He needed action, some source of entertaining to keep him busy, but, no matter what he did or how many things he killed, he still felt bored.

His thoughts were interrupted by his master's call, there was a new mission.

_**"Police girl, wake up. We have work to do".**_

* * *

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was a powerful and intelligent woman. She was a force to be reckoned with and not someone to be taken for granted. She was standing in her office, puffing the smoke of her third cigar that afternoon towards the open window, from where you could see the faint spark of a star.

To say the leader of Hellsing was angry was an understatement. She was beyond furious. Not only had her pet vampire decided it would be fun to disobey her, but the Vatican had chosen that moment to rub in all her faults and to "kindly" remind her she wasn't apt to lead the organization, and that Hellsing was a danger not only to London, but to the whole world as well.

And to add insult to injury, she now had to care for another vampire who refused to drink blood, a decrease of the Hellsing Staff due to the Valentine's attack, and the cleaning of the whole mansion because of that dreadful attack! She was angry, angry and tired.

The vampire attacks hadn't ceased a bit, and now the fucking Nazis were involved as well. Sometimes she wished she had some free time. She really needed a vacation.

Pinching the sides of her nose with her fingers, lifting her oversized round glasses, she sat down on the big chair behind her desk. She took a minute to relax herself and to take a deep breath, and she clicked the button of her phone, calling Walter. She needed tea.

Minutes later, said butler was at the door with a trail containing a piece of a delicious-looking chocolate cake and an empty teacup. He peacefully placed them on the table near the Hellsing heir, and proceeded to serve the hot earl grey to his exhausted Lady.

She never showed any emotion in front of others, but having raised her up gave the old man a little knowledge about her feelings all the time. And he could tell that she was more than tired now.

Setting the teapot on the trail, he handed her the cup with a smile along with a file. Integra looked at it uninterested; she already knew what was in there: another report of a new freak attack. Those vacations should have to wait a little more. She sighed and took the file, opening it. Then she thanked Walter and used the mental bond to call Alucard.

Not a minute had passed when shadows began to form into the office; darkness engulfed the room as the dark menacing tendrils formed the shape of a man. The Hellsing leader wasn't at all impressed by this little display, after all, everybody knew the ancient vampire liked to show off quite a bit.

She continued looking through the papers on the great oak desk, the man beside her just gave a knowing smile. Not even looking up when the door was opened nervously by the clumsy figure of a young blond woman. Just as she reached her sire's side, the iron maiden began to spoke:

"There have been some alerts of freak attacks on the south of London. Take the men with you in case you may need help with the remaining civilians. I want the lowest number of casualties possible. We have had too many these days, understood? Search and destroy! And Alucard, don't cause another scene. I don't want to deal again with an angry Vatican; it's already hard enough when they are not."

"Oh, you wound me, my Master. Did you really think I would do something like that?" The vampire King said in a mocking tone, placing his hand over his non-beating heart.

"Don't make me lock you in that dungeon again, servant!" Integra shouted, slamming her hands on the table, luckily avoiding any object in it. But this only made the undead one laugh.

She glared at him before turning her icy eyes towards the blond girl.

"And Police girl, you are going with him. You need to gain more experience in the battlefield and this may be a good opportunity. I don't want a scaredy cat as my soldier. You are both dismissed." Seras cringed a bit when Integra said that, but her master was right: she needed more practice.

Closing the huge door behind her, she sighed and walked down the corridor and down the stairs until she reached the door to her room. It was dark, given that it has no windows. After all, it was a basement.

She could stand the darkness and even sleeping in a coffin, but there was one thing that she could not bring herself to do.

She turned her head slightly to stare at the blood pack sitting on the table, the ice on the bucket long melted. She looked at it for a long time before looking down in shame. The newly turned vampire knew her master was disappointed with her refusal to drink blood, but she couldn't do it. If she did it, she would lose the small part of her that still clung to her humanity.

Seras quickly forgot about the blood, took the weapon that Walter had given her days before, and headed for the main gates where the rest of the staff would be waiting.

* * *

It had been a good thirty minutes before they had arrived at the place, and they were all now preparing their weapons, and themselves, for battle.

Although they had been doing this for a long time, there was always this feeling of dread about fighting the undead, and it was more present now that they had lost nearly all the soldiers.

Seras, however, was unsure. True, she was a police officer and she knew how to fire a gun, but she was such a noob, and to make things worse, her master was nowhere to be seen.

_"I guess he really doesn't like working with humans"._

Swallowing and taking unnecessary deep breaths to calm herself, she motioned for the men to follow her and to be alert; their job was to kill the ghouls while Alucard dealt with the vampire, and to help any possible survivors.

They had already killed over fifty ghouls. It was so difficult to do it: they were the families the freak had killed. There were women and young adults.

The newborn vampire had to remind herself that they were empty vessels now, creatures without a mind or soul, but she still had to close her eyes when shooting at the children.

As they run deeper into the chaos, their hopes to find any survivors decreased. All they could find was more ghouls, half eaten bodies, some of them children, which they had to shoot too, just in case they would turn into more monsters. And the ever present smell of blood and death made their stomachs turn and twist in disgust.

It wasn't until they had completely cleaned the area that they decided to rest and check the ammunition. Seras was cleaning her Harkonen when she picked a distant sound.

It was very faint but it was definitely there. She looked up to check on her comrades to see if they had heard it too. Seeing as none of them noticed anything, she realized it had to be very far. She got up from the spot she had been occupying near one of the trucks and quickly made her way towards the sound.

The more she run the more she could make out the distinctive sound of a ring tone.

_"Maybe there is someone left, after all"_. She thought happily at the possibility, picking up the speed; a smile now present on her face.

She arrived just in time to see her master facing the vampire, who was holding a girl no older than herself. She eyed the scene and couldn't help but think that it was too familiar.

It had too many similarities with her death day.

"Oh no…" She whispered. "I have to help her."

With this in mind, she readied her cannon and aimed for the head of that disgusting bastard.

She was going to prove herself useful.


	4. Fucking streetlamp, fucking street and f

**Chapter #3: Fucking streetlamp, fucking street and fucking crazy man...**

She stood there, cannon aimed and ready to shoot.

"I can do this." She kept chanting to herself. "I joined the police force because of this, to protect the innocent, to make my father proud…"

She only had to wait until the right moment, and then she would do her duty. With that in mind, she moved slowly behind a wall and readied her weapon with a shaky but determined pulse.

Meanwhile, opposite to her, the Spanish girl kept struggling against the man holding her, and questioning her own sanity because of the absurd of the situation she was in.

Had she been kidnapped? Was she drunk again? No, she didn't remember drinking any alcohol. Maybe she had had too much sugar? Anyway; she had better things to think about now, like who these guys were, and why she was thinking that much when she should be kicking the hell out of the creep.

She tried to break free again, only to have her wrist painfully twisted.

"¡Hijo de p-fffffagggh!"

Okay, now she remembered why. She thought with tears in her eyes, feeling helpless. She hated that…She was not some damsel in distress, she was strong. Well, or at least that was what she had believed until now.

With nothing much to do but watch and wait for the worse, she began taking in her surroundings again.

All the strange looking people were gone, and the two men were confronting each other in a battle of glares in which, obviously, Tall Red Guy was winning.

The shaking form of Crazy Bastard holding her was as evident as the trail of sweat that traveled down his forehead.

Sometime between the stare contest and the uncontrollable shaking, he had loosened his hold on her head so she could at least move it. It wasn't much, but for starters, she could now see the stranger properly. He was indeed clad in a too-out-of-fashion long red coat, a ridiculous looking huge red hat, red/orange glasses and a black suit under the coat.

In the anime it looked cool, but in real life he really looks stupid and pompous. She thought, eyeballing the stranger. _"Where they filming for that new live action movie or what? But, here in Spain?"_ She looked again at him. He was just standing there, grinning like an idiot, aiming his gun at them.

"W-Who are you?" Crazy Bastard asked Tall Red Guy. His breath reeked of the same coppery smell that now stained her clothes, and she couldn't help but gag at it.

She was used to the sight of blood, being a fan of gore, but it was completely different to actually smell it.

"I'm the trash man. I take care of filth like you." Tall Red Guy just grinned a bit more, making the ends of his mouth reach his eyes.

Apparently, Crazy Bastard was so scared that he gripped her hands even harder, earning a cracking sound from them…No, not the bones. Slowly, little black pieces of plastic fell from her hands to the ground below; and like that, her phone was broken.

If they had been paying attention to the young one, they would have probably noticed her left eye twitching in annoyance. She was starting to feel tired of all this shit. Movie or not, kidnapping or not, she had had enough. She was a tired, lost, confused, and mildly scared moody teenager dressed in a bloody shirt and not too modest short shorts in the middle of an unknown place! And on top of that, they had broken her phone! Absolutely NO ONE touched her phone!

With unknown speed, she elbowed the man behind her as hard as she could and then turned around to kneel him where the sun doesn't shine.

He fell to the ground with a howl of pain, and once he was on the floor clenching his now sore area, the girl kicked him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster. I know! It was a ruin thing to do! But hey! She was the one being held hostage so fuck it. By the time she had finished her little revenge she was breathing hard, hair wild around her, and glasses forgotten somewhere on the ground. She stood straight and with the little dignity that she had left, she straightened her clothes and turned to face the remaining man, resisting the urge to spit at Crazy Bastard on the floor just for good measure.

* * *

It was the same mission as always: some freak and their ghouls were running rampage at some city, killing families and everyone in sight. The little shits couldn't even put up a good fight; he had to toy with them just to have some fun. But tonight the vampire was not in the mood. He just wanted to finish this quickly so he could go back to his chambers.

That's when he saw it: the mother vampire was holding a girl hostage.

"Well, this can be an interesting night after all."

**_"…he really looks stupid and pompous"._** Alucard's eye twitched at this; no one was fool enough to insult him, not even think about it. "_**Where they filming for that new live action movie or what? But, here in Spain?"**_ Now he was curious. What did she mean by that?

"W-Who are you?"

_"Really, these youngsters have no idea. The least he could do is identify an elder when he sees one"._

"I'm the trash man. I take care of filth like you." He could practically smell his fear from there. The freak wouldn't hesitate to use the girl as a shield.

_"Coward."_ He thought, gritting his teeth, disgusted. Then he looked at the girl. She was wearing some sort of puffy shirt, although it was something someone would wear in the 19th century.

_"I didn't know humans still used that"_. His eyes traveled further down and grinned, noticing she wasn't wearing any bottoms. That's something he liked about this century: the way the women dressed.

He decided to toy a bit with her. It was always fun to tease humans, but, before he could do any of that, the girl attacked the freak and spooned around to kick him.

The vampire grinned at the sight.

_"Vampire or not, that must hurt"._ He thought, amused at the sight of the supposed vampire holding himself on the floor and the little girl standing tall next to him. I must admit she's a brave one or a very foolish one.

She then turned around to face him and he gave her his best charming smirk, leaning against the broken wall of a jewelry store. They looked at each other for some time until her eyes became wide. He giggled amused, he loved scaring humans; they would cry and run from him, scream and plead for mercy. Ah yes, it was so amusing indeed.

_**"He is somehow familiar; he looks just like…".** _Oh? Now this is new. Had the little girl seen him before? "_**…A pimp".**_ The bricks under his hand cracked.

_"Is this girl dumb!?"_

* * *

_"OK, one bastard less"_ then it all sunk in. _"Oh my God! What the hell have I just done? I didn't even know I could do that! Well apparently now I can. Poor man I didn't mean to be so harsh on him. Is he ok? Oh man he's so going to charge me with aggression"._ She kept debating with herself for a while when she remembered Tall Red Guy was still there.

_"He is somehow familiar; he looks just like… A pimp"._ She could heard the loud crack of the brick wall, and she flinched at this, focusing on his…red eyes? that were now staring at her as if she had grown two heads; and without seeing the other guy slowly getting up, with a very dark aura surrounding him.

He watched this strange girl as she had an internal monologue.

_"Definitely dumb. And crazy too"_. Those humans never ceased to amaze him. Then he noticed the freak recovering behind the girl.

I can't hit him without hitting the girl in the process. He normally wouldn't care at all for a pitiful human child, but Integra had given strict orders to not let any civil die, besides, the girl was somehow amusing.

_"If I shoot him the girl dies, and if I don't, the girl dies. Damn it all. I don't have time for this"._

He was readying himself to fight him when he heard a loud explosion. The next thing he saw was the girl laying on the floor, and the fake vampire, exploding into little bloody pieces that splashed in the floor and in the already dirtied girl's shirt before turning to a pile of ash.

* * *

Back with Seras, she had seen it all and she was quite impressed with the girl's attitude towards the vampire; that little girl had accomplished what she couldn't. But she didn't have time to compliment her.

She loaded her Harkonen and shot him, taking advantage of the girl being a bit far from him. The explosion would hit her but not the actual projectile. After all, an injured civilian was better than a dead one.

The young Draculina shot and hit the bastard directly in the head.

"Yes!" The girl flew backwards from the explosion and landed near a broken streetlamp, hitting her head in the process. "Ups…"

Alucard saw the Police Girl and then understood what had happened.

_"At least she's not completely useless". _

"Good job, Police girl. Next time, try not hitting the human. You may not want to drink blood but I don't need to be deprived of it because of your incompetence." He growled at her.

Then he saw the girl standing up from the corner of his eye, and he turned and started walking towards her. If she had seen too much, they would have to do something about her.

"Fuck…" The girl said holding her now throbbing head. She tried to stand up, but ended up hitting her head again against the broken part of the streetlamp instead, so she fell down to the ground, holding her head even harder. "Joder, mierda, puta farola y puta calle y puto loco. ¿Qué mierdas se supone que acaba de pasar? ¿Dónde coño estoy?" She shouted angrily, dropping the English while she lifted herself.

She blinked a couple of times to adjust her blurry sight, which was difficult without her glasses, and she saw Tall Red Guy standing just a few centimeters from her, still smiling like an idiot.

"¿Y tú qué miras? ¿Nunca has visto a una chica en pijama y cubierta de sangre o qué? Mira, sabes, no me importa. Quiero saber dónde estoy y qué es todo esto. Diles a tus amiguitos de las cámaras que salgan. Me importa una mierda que les haya jorobado la toma. Y deja de sonreír como idiota, voy a empezar a creer que lo eres de verdad". The obviously foreign girl finished her speech, putting her hands on her hips to emphasize what she had just said, and glared at him, but he just seemed to look at her dumbfounded. She stepped closer to him but suddenly fell forwards.

The last thing she saw was the full blood moon that shone in the sky as she was lifted in someone's arms before everything went black and she passed out.

_"What an interesting night indeed…"._

* * *

**_Spanish words:_**

_-Son of a b-fffffagggh! (She's cursing, she does that a lot XD I thought it would be funny if she did it in Spanish hehehe, right?...no?...OK :'( )_

_-Fuck. shit. fucking streetlamp and fucking street and fucking crazy man. What the hell have just happened? Where the fuck am I?_

_-What are you looking at? Have you never seen a girl dressed in her pajamas and covered in blood or what? Look, you know what? I don't care. I want to know where am I and what is all of this about. Tell your little camera friends to come out. I don't give a shit if I have spoiled the film. And stop smiling like an idiot, I'm going to start thinking you truly are one. _


	5. Welcome to Hellsing part 1:

****Chapter #4: Welcome to Hellsing part 1: She awakes.****

Black…that was all she could see. Darkness surrounded her as a throbbing headache made itself present. Her eyes burnt and she could barely open them, so she opted to just lay there. Well, at least she was comfortable enough. She turned in the bed to find a cool spot but after a couple of tries she just gave up and, much to her displeasure, she opened her eyes slowly.

She felt dizzy and very tired. She was not aware of her surroundings but she could sense something was not right. She sat on the bed too quickly and a wave of nausea hit her, making her lay down again. The girl stared at the wood ceiling for a moment before realizing that was not the ceiling.

_ "I don't remember having this bed." _She threw the covers off her and climbed out of the four poster bed to discover that she was in some sort of unknown bedroom. First reason to be scared: you don't know whose bedroom it is.

There was the usual furniture in the room apart from the bed: there was a desk with a pair of chairs, a wardrobe so big it could contain all her clothes and more, and a dark green fluffy carpet that looked out of place. She bent down just enough for her to pick up the end of the carpet…A big red spot underneath it. The fluffy thing was lowered as fast as it was lifted. The rest of the room looked, although quite simple, really expensive. Second reason to be scared: never trust rich people.

The other things she noticed were a small mirror hung on the opposite wall, and the only door she could see. The teen got close to the mirror to look at herself and she grimaced at the image.

Her hair was a total mess and it was dotted with patches of dried blood; she had dark circles around her eyes and their brown color had lost its brightness. That's when she noticed her blurry sight and that her glasses were missing, probably left behind when she had been "rescued". That brought up a question: who exactly had carried her here? She reached for the door and found it locked. Third reason to be scared: they have locked you up.

Meanwhile, three floors up, the moon that was out that night cast little light through the big window of the office that was currently being used by four people, all of them wearing a frown on their faces; except for one certain Vampire King, who wore his usual scary grin.

"Police Girl" The blond vampire, who had been toying with the hem of the shirt of her uniform, and not paying much attention to her master's master speech, jumped at the sound of Sir Integra's voice saying her nickname, earning a disapproving glare from her master.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Would you be so courteous as to explain what has happened again?"

Seras swallowed at this. She was definitely angry despise the calm and relaxed tone.

"Yes sir! I-I was with the men; we had already finished killing the ghouls in the area and we were resting when I heard a sound. I decided to see w-what it was, and that's when I found the girl and the head vampire."

"And that's when you decided that shooting straight at the hostage was the best idea. Not only that, but you also disobeyed my direct orders leaving the men and acting by yourself!"

"B-but Sir I-"

"Silence! You are dismissed." Seras was now close to tears, she didn't mean to cause any trouble. She opened the door quietly and left the room.

The young Hellsing leader sighed, annoyed, she had enough problems already and she didn't have the patience for this.

She turned her glare to her old friend and loyal butler, Walter, she softened a bit and the edges of her lips turned up a little. Walter had always been there for her, she could always count on him for advice. She quickly covered it, though. The old man smiled back at her as if he understood her situation.

"I suggest questioning the girl first to see if she knows something. But I advise against using the usual method seeing as she's quite young and being in her actual position: in an unknown place and surrounded by strange people. She might get scared and then we would not get any answers. Especially after a traumatic experience like hers." He finished talking, readjusting his monocle.

"Walter is right, master. Besides, before she passed out, she spoke in a foreign language so there's a possibility that she's not English, which will only make things more difficult." Integra watched his servant suspiciously.

"Since when do you care for others?" She asked, raising a brow and taking another cigar.

"I do not care for the girl. I'm just curious about the situation. It's been a while since something mildly interesting happened in this household." He said while grinning madly as he left the room in a cloud of mist.

_"I swear these two damn vampires are driving me crazy"._

_**"Why thank you master, I do my best at it".**_

"Walter, I need a vacation" The old butler just smiled at this and opened the door for his lady.

* * *

She didn't have a clock but she was sure it has been at least an hour since she had woken up here. She was now currently sitting on the edge of the bed and she wasn't feeling a bit better. In this last hour she had discovered that she was still wearing her bloody pajamas, and that it must be night because she could not hear a thing from the other side of the door. That or she had been locked in a dungeon…a luxurious dungeon.

After waiting a bit more, she decided that she had waited enough so she went to the door and, taking a few steps back, she slammed her shoulder in it. The door didn't budge but the shoulder did. She bit her lip as to not scream and tried again. This time the cursed piece of wood gave out and she fell to the floor of the empty and dark corridor, on top of the now broken door. The loud bang of the door hitting the floor was accompanied by her hysterical laughter.

"HAHAHAHA. I'm going to die..."

She looked in both directions to make sure no one was there and then she broke into a run. Passing a few more doors; no windows or stairs that would lead her to the uppers levels.

__"I think I was in some kind of basement. For the distance I've already run, I deduce this is a big place. Maybe a mansion"___._ She kept running for a long time, stopping here and there to rest. Finally she reached the stairs.

"God, I'm out of shape…" The now sweating girl said while panting hard, hunching and with her hands on her knees.

She used her hands and the tips of her feet to guide her in the dark while climbing the stairs, but unfortunately she tripped with her own foot and fell forwards, mouth first, into the hard stone.

"Ouch…My pride…." As she was standing up she felt a line of warm blood dripping from her now busted lip. "__No time for treating it". __She brushed her mouth with the back of her hand and started walking again.

* * *

"YES! I've made it to the top!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and breathing hard_. "Now where should I go? This is a freaking labyrinth, guess if this one has a David Bowie too…"_ She was about to pick the left corridor when she heard gunshots from the right one and, being the curious freak she was, she ended up choosing that one… Bad choice…

Meanwhile in another part of the mansion:

It was not a difficult mission but fighting against the undead was always tiring. They were all back at Hellsing HQ and the few remaining soldiers were resting, although some of them were still training at the fire range. That's when they were informed that a rouge vampire had broken into the mansion.

"A vampire in the mansion?" The whispers of the agitated Hellsing staff filled the room with that announcement.

"Oh God not another attack, we haven't finished repairing the damage the last one caused."

"Well, ladies." A much older man spoke. "We should do our job then and kill that bastard before it kills us" All of them agreed silently, although some were still doubtful. They readied their guns and waited for the freak.

* * *

Five fucking minutes, she had been walking for about five fucking minutes towards that direction and now she could tell she was totally lost. The gunshots she had been following had long stopped and she was starting to feel the side effects of last night: she could feel the pain from her wounds now, she was hungry and tired of all this shit.

__"Movie or not, they do not have the right to do this to me".__

She kept walking for another five minutes and she still didn't know where she was. She couldn't find anyone and the fact that it was deadly silent unnerved her. She was about to give up when she rounded the corner and found a group of armed men wearing very familiar uniforms.

Her eyes went wide when some of them turned their heads towards her with fear in their own.

Little by little all of them turned and shakily aimed their guns, ready to shoot.

_"Those weapons look very realistic. They really took their job seriously"._

The soldiers were talking in a hushing tone among them, and she couldn't hear them well due to the distance, but she could make out some words that sounded like "_blood" _and "_vampire", _or was it "_cold" _and "_bonfire"?_

She tried to get a bit closer to be able to hear what they were saying but to no avail.

_"Guess I should be friendly to them? After all they have "saved me" and haven't called the police or anything. Although they have also thrown me into a locked room with no windows, no phone and no way to come out of it"._ She stepped closer to the group smiling broadly, showing off her teeth. Apparently that was a bad idea.

While she was struggling with herself, the Hellsing men were doing just the same.

"W-who is this girl? I haven't seen her before" One of the men spoke, breaking the silence.

"She's so pale…" Said another one.

"And she's covered in blood from head to toe." A third one added.

"The rouge vampire…" Finally one of them said what everyone was thinking.

Then the girl walked towards them smiling, blood pouring from her mouth and that was it. They started firing at the "monster."

The now wide eye child watched terrified as the bullets left the guns, one by one, flying at her faster than she would have thought.

"Seems they were real after all." She said with a sarcastic laugh. "Fuck."


	6. Welcome to Hellsing part 2: M

**Chapter #5 Welcome to Hellsing part 2: Meeting the crew**

The first shot hit the wall next to her, breaking a vase and scaring the shit out of the Spaniard. Brown eyes started searching frenetically for a way out of that place when the next bullet collided with her shoulder, just a few inches from her heart. The girl cried out in pain and shock, blood pouring from the newly open wound as she tried to cover it with her right hand. She stepped back, slipping with a piece of the broken vase and falling to the ground, luckily avoiding a direct hit aimed at her head. Once on the floor, she crawled backwards until her back reached the opposite wall and tried to stand up as fast as she could using only her left hand.

Although she did her best with her good arm, the mixture of water and blood that now covered the floor and the slowly bleeding shoulder kept her from fully standing up.

_"That's it, there is no way I will survive this crazy people. To hell with it! If I'm going to die, I will die with my head high"._ She was about to give them her best angry glare when yet another bullet flew close to her left cheek, brushing it. It passed her and lost itself in the dark hallway with a low whistle.

She was still for a moment; watching the projectile as it did that, with her mouth hanging open, angry glare gone.

_"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck… I've changed my mind, holy shit! I don't want to die!."_ Involuntary tears fell from her eyes as she reached her breaking point.

"Stop fooling around and kill it already." The oldest of the soldiers shouted. Seconds later, a young-looking man came into view from the group with a big gun she didn't recognize in his hands. His dark brown hair was messy and his stern green eyes told he was not someone to mess with. "Look vampire, I don't know how you managed to enter this place but you are a fool if you think that you will leave it alive. We are Hellsing soldiers and our job is to kill monsters like you. Now prepare to die!"

"A vampire… Wait, who? Me? No, no no no no, you are mistaken. I'm-"

"Shut up!"

He was raising the weapon when a loud explosion from the basement shook the whole mansion and made him drop it. She took that moment to spin around as fast as her sore legs allowed her, tripping several times before reaching the first corner in the long corridor, which would lead her, fortunately, to her salvation

* * *

In the basement...

"I'm tired of being reprimanded because of my errors. Every time I try to help, it only ends up in catastrophe." A young-looking blonde vampire sat on the floor of her bedroom, with her back pressed against the side of her coffin, head hanged low looking at the floor and tears threatening to spill in her eyes. "I wonder if I made the right decision." She said while picking an old photograph from her Hellsing uniform.

It was a picture of her with all her later comrades. They were all smiling and laughing because she had done something wrong again and her old captain was rubbing her hair, making her frown. Tiny lips formed a sad smile at the memory.

"Guys…" The young Draculina clenched the piece of paper to her chest as the first tear escaped.

It was then when the high-pitched tone of the phone rang, breaking the silence. Seras jumped at the sound and quickly got up from her fetal position on the floor to pick it up. Her throat went dry and the device almost dropped from her hands when she heard the news of a vampire attack in the mansion.

"Another one?!" She bit her lower lip, deep in thought, and took her Harkonnen, making sure it was loaded. She was heading for the exit when she stopped abruptly, remembering the girl from the other night. "That's right… That poor girl. I have to save her." Seras, cannon and ammunition in hand, used her new vampire powers to break down the door with her boot, and without losing any more time, she run towards the room she remembered she had put her in before.

When she finally arrived there, the door was completely blown and there was a hole in the wall, smoke and dust still coming from it. Frightened blue eyes scanned the chamber to no avail. There was no-one there… or that she thought.

Suddenly, a foot collided with the back of her neck and sent her flying across the chamber, breaking the remaining pieces of furniture that were still standing. She screamed when she hit the stone wall with a crushing of bones and landed, face down, on the ground near what once was the bed. A deep mocking laugh accompanied with the sound of clapping could be heard from behind her.

Eventually, a slender figure appeared from the cloud of dust.

"Hehe…That was too easy." The footsteps ended near the blond Draculina as well as the clapping. However, the laughing continued as he kicked her already broken ribs, flipping her so she was looking up.

Coughing blood and taking deep unnecessary breaths, Seras tilted her head to see her attacker. Her sky blue eyes opened wide when she recognized the face of the vampire she had killed last night.

"Do you find my face interesting?" He said, coming closer to her. "Hehe. I surely do find yours quite especial…The face of the bitch that dared kill my beloved brother." His features then changed abruptly from amused to angered in a matter of seconds. He lifted his foot again only to step on her head this time.

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to finish her!" He shouted crazily. That was it. Blue sky turned devilish red and small growls began forming in her throat. A clawed hand wrapped around the foot on her head and with a swift movement, she lifted it, throwing the man to the floor at the same time she raised up, still holding his leg. The now uneasy and slightly terrified vampire tried to crawl away but her hold was too strong.

"Hey bitch! What do you think you are-?" He looked up, his pale face now void of any color as Seras' sadistic smile grew impossibly wide. "AHHHH! Let go of me, you freak!" He started to scream when he felt his foot being crushed slowly under her small hand, bones breaking with sickening noises and blood flowing down his leg and onto her arm.

He then shakily pulled a gun from his torn jacket and shot her, missing, but giving him the time to get up and run.

She stood there for a moment, eyes fixed in the blood of her hand. She was about to taste it, bloodlust taking over, when she got caught in something else. It was sweet and smelled delicious, like chocolate, and it made her mouth water. She bent down to inspect the red spot on the pillow and quickly identified it as the girl's blood. Her reddish eyes turned to worried blue and she hurried to the door, where she had left her Harkonen.

She positioned herself in the middle of the hallway, cannon raised, and without second thoughts, she fired. The projectile hit the intruder right on the chest, killing him and shaking the whole mansion.

* * *

She had been running for a while now, turning corners, going straight, climbing stairs and getting lost again.

God damn it all. Her shoulder hurt like a bitch and she was bleeding too much, but the worst thing was that she had had this feeling of being constantly watched since she'd left the crazy actors and their realistic guns. Eventually, the young teen stopped for a minute to check on her wounds and look at the same picture on the wall for the tenth time. "_Is this even real? Maybe I fell asleep watching Hellsing and now I'm dreaming about it…"._

Feeling dizzier than before, she sat down on the floor to rest and think for the first time about what had happened in the last hours but before she could do any of that, a faint light caught her tired eyes. It was just for a moment but she could swear she saw it coming towards her.

It was a white spark. She got up from the floor… "_Ah! There it is again"._ She adjusted her sight to see it better and hunched herself forwards…" _And I'd swear I heard a noise too"._ Now it was coming closer as more sparks appeared…" _Like something cutting through air…like…"._ A trail of red appeared in her pale forearm as something sharp brushed it." _…Wire…"._

More swishing noises could be heard as a much known butler made his entrance from behind a whole net of furiously whipping wires

"Good evening, my name is Walter C. Dollners and I'm sorry, miss, but unless you have an appointment with Sir Hellsing, I shall ask you to leave her property immediately." A polite smile was planted on his aged face, but the eye that wasn't shadowed by his monocle promised pain and suffering, and that sent chills down her spine…and not the good kind of chills. He stood there in silence as if waiting for an answer urging her to speak.

"Emm…I- No, I don't have any appointment." She said out of nervousness, letting her accent spill from the nervousness.

The dental floss of doom flew wildly around them and she was battling with herself whether to stay there risking death and fangirling about him or try to escape and fail epically at it. After several more wires scratched her, she decided to fail epically.

"Any last words, miss?" His still polite voice echoed through her mind, too busy thinking about her imminent demise and that weird feeling of being watched that still lingered to hear him properly.

"Yeah…" She whispered, looking at the window. She then turned to him and she gave him a thumbs up with her best happy grin. "Fuck my life…Again." A loud crashing of glass could be heard as she jumped out the window, Batman style.

"Death by wires avoided, succeed." She said, smirking to herself, but that was short-lived as the cold night air met her, numbing her already sore limbs and making it even harder to breath.

Some time between a branch hitting her in the groin and her eating leaves, she realized her error in jumping from a third floor window. All she could think at that moment was: "_I know I was retarded but not THAT retarded! Oh God I'm gonna die a virgin and…why is that red spot getting bigger?"._

After a few more seconds of free falling she realized three things: firstly, that would hurt afterwards but luckily the trees would prevent her from french-kissing the ground, secondly, probably she wouldn't die a virgin because the branch had fixed that, and finally, the red thing was no spot but a person; a very tall person with a ridiculously big hat.

_"Nope, today is definitely not my lucky day"._

The red-clad man looked up just in time for her to collide head first with him, sending both of them to the ground with a loud thud.

It wasn't until she felt hot breath tickle her skin that she opened her eyes, the sight of a black suit jacket adorned with a long red ribbon greeting her. She touched it gently, running her hand all the way up the black cloth and the ribbon, and it felt too real to be a dream. Then, brown eyes traveled north; they made out a pale neck, a strong jaw, a grinning mouth full of razor sharp teeth, a straight nose and…

_"Razor sharp teeth…"._ She finally lifted her head, shining bright from beneath an untamed mane of messy black locks, a pair of red, amused eyes staring right at her intensely.

It was then when she became aware of their noses almost touching, WHO she was touching and the awkward position they were in. She sat back quickly, still on top of him and realized too late she was straddling him. Well, maybe it is my lucky day after all. Her perverted thoughts were interrupted by a clicking sound and a gun pressed on her forehead.

_"Worth it"._ She thought with her fangirl mode and rape face on as he lifted both of them, taking the girl by the neck and pushing her against the nearest tree, gun still aimed and bodies still touching.

"Buenas noches, Alucard."

* * *

**Spanish words**

"Good evening, Alucard."

* * *

Imagine Vladcard with a pink fluffy tutu dancing among a field of daisies with Bumble Bee song playing on the background while Anderson takes pictures of him... And with that mental image let's read the author note:

**Väl:** I hope you are enjoying this fanfic (if you can call this that ;P) as much as I do. I just wanted to thank all of you who are reading this poor excuse of a story. As you may know, reviews are apreciated, besides, they keep Alucard busy so he leaves me alone XD. Also, I want to say that this is my FIRST FANFIC EVER and that I'm not english so please forgive my grammatical mistakes. Also I'm trying to avoid making my character into a marysue, because everybody hates marysues... Anyways! Next chapter comming soon!


	7. Interview with the vampire king

**Hey! Väl Apple here! I'm really sorry for the delay :'( please don't hate me, hate the highschool and its useless exams. Anyways, this is chapter 6. I hope you like it as much as the previous ones :3 As always, I don't own anything, everything belongs to Kohta Hirano. Please review and favourite and follow, but above all of that, enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter #6: Interview with the vampire king:**

"Buenas noches, Alucard" She said out of fear, excitement and breath.

The cold hand felt tight around her neck and she could easily feel the long, pointed and probably very sharp nails of the vampire digging into her already bruised skin through the white cloth of the too familiar gloves. _"That sure will leave a mark"_ The silver gun, on the other hand, was firmly pressed against her skull, making it bleed even more

"_Fucking, stupid, sadistic, sexy bastard"_ She thought looking straight at his somehow different red eyes. The pupils had become slits and their deep crimson color was shining in the dark with what she could only describe as dancing flames. Weird, she did remember well this specific character from both the anime and the original manga and she was pretty sure they weren't so…alive? Then again, maybe it was just the lack of oxygen and the contusion she probably had.

Too deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice those same eyes coming closer to her face and neck, too close for comfort. She did notice though the hot, wet appendage travelling up her left cheek at a very disturbing slow pace. Shivers run down her spine as she tried to push him back unsuccessfully. However, she quickly removed her hands, scared, when a deep rumble came out of his chest. Curiosity replaced her fright when she realized he had been purring the whole time! Gun now forgotten at his side, the vampire stepped back a few inches, licking his lips clean of any blood left while watching intently the path the new trail of fresh blood coming from her wound made.

"So sweet…" He said in a low husky voice. The girl, on the other hand, hadn't moved a bit from her position against the tree, too shocked and too tired to do so "I don't know if I should feel hungry or horny right now"

They stood like that for two minutes, just staring at each other although she could tell her odd companion was tense, and no wonder why. She didn't need her glasses to see that bloodlust was painted all over his features. Had she done a movement then, she was sure he would have jumped fangs first.

_"__Shit, what now?"_ She frantically searched for a possible way for her to escape her imminent death, thing that seems she had been doing quite a lot lately, but now it was different. There was no way in hell she could possibly outrun HIM. Although death by sexy vampire wasn't that bad after all…

_"__THERE!"_ Right in front of her blurry sight, close enough for the girl to reach it in two strides, was a door. A perfectly situated and perfectly open door. If there was a soundtrack for her life, holy music would be playing in the background. Now, the only thing she had to do was run as if her life depended on it, which indeed it did.

Gathering all her courage, if she had some left, she took the opportunity and made a run for it, taking advantage of the dazed state of the No life King. However, she had been right before, as soon as she moved red eyes fixed in her. Reddish black tendrils emerged from everywhere, tangling themselves on the teen's ankles and legs, slowing her and keeping her in place, making her fall forward on the ground with a thud. She quickly turned around, ignoring the pain and tried to get free of...Whatever those things were. From the corner of her eye she could see him coming closer with each step he took _"At least he's taking it calmly" _She thought bitterly as her hands passed through the shadows once more "fuck, fuck, fuck" She kept fiddling with her strange "ties" while checking on her current murderous stalker who was so much closer now, arms open wide and fangs shining in that stupid grin of his! She was starting to hyperventilate and the damn things hadn't moved a bit yet!

Looking up to check on him again was another of the many errors she had done that night. The moment she lifted her head, her eyes met IT. "It", that was the only word she came up to describe the foreboding sight that stood before her. Long pitch black hair wild and fluttering in the nonexistent air making it look alive; his whole body was covered in those same shadows from which huge red eyes grew now, and the only thing that she could see clearly were the two hellish orbs he had for eyes which scared her even more.

Stand up, that was the only thing that she achieved with her miserable struggles. In that moment something purple fell from one of her shorts pockets and it ended up touching the shadow on her left foot. This drew not only the young girl's attention but Alucard's as well. There, where once was the creepy thing holding her ankle, now only stood a shiny piece of metal, although it was quite obvious it was slowly regenerating.

_"Silver...Of course! Congratulations mum, you've raised a moron"_ With a renewed sense of hope and a somehow happy face she grasped the plastic cord of her headphones firmly, took down the rest of them and run towards the mansion before they could catch her again. She reached for the knob and once inside, she closed the door. Knowing deep inside that wouldn't keep Tall Red Guy away. Our vampire, however, wasn't as pleased as her with this. The air around him had become heavy and the sky had a red tint to it. His hair floated even wilder around him as if it was part of the shadows that now merged with it, giving him a menacing appearance, and the scowl that adorned his face wasn't helping at all. When he wanted something, he had it no matter what. And now, he wanted that woman...And he would have her. The growl that escaped him at that moment seemed to belong to a beast more than a man. The girl behind the door heard it, all the soldiers within the mansion heard it, the young Draculina in the basement heard it, the old butler heard it and lastly, the master working in her office heard it.

* * *

An expensive looking cigar fell from thin lips as its owner's expression turned into one of terror, but being Sir Integra Hellsing, only a few wrinkles in her nose could be seen **"Servant! What is happening? Answer me! Alucard!"** Growls and roars was the only answer she had. Not wanting to wait to know what was happening, the iron maiden rose from her leather chair and marched towards the door, only for it to be opened by an agitated butler; from behind him, a small blonde appeared. Surprised by the look of worry in Walter's old face and the one of determination in the otherwise shy young Draculina, Integra frowned and for the first time in years she actually felt scared.

Another growl echoed through the mansion followed by a loud breaking noise and the hurried steps of the soldiers approaching the trio.

"Sir!" The men screamed out of breath. The green eyed soldier stepped out of the small group and, with a bored expression he pointed with his thumb where he thought the girl had run to "Sir, the vampire, it has-"

"-been taken care of, yes. We have bigger problems now" The scowl that formed in his mouth was enough to see that he didn't like the way she had cut him, but before he could say or did anything one of the oldest men stepped in front of him, blocking his sight of the clearly unfazed lady. "Sir…What's the situation?" No words were spoken, no words were necessary. Everyone understood and knew what had to be done.

She run faster than she thought her legs could move. Headphones in hand, she tried without success to avoid any contact with the creepy eyed tendrils that formed on the walls and floor and seemed to chase her. The door had been broken minutes ago, she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he caught up with her and playing Castlevania with her headphones wasn't going to save her. Never the less, she run, she run until her face kissed the polished floor. But this time it wasn't because of the creepy shadows, but because of the creepy vampire king that had just sat on her back. His hands were firmly pressed on the stone, nails creating little cracks on it, and he was breathing heavily although he clearly didn't need the air. On the other hand, the Spanish sure needed the air that had been knocked out of her by the huge man.

"Someone has to lose some weight" she said between sobs and hysterical laughs as his open mouth descended over her exposed neck.

"Enough!" The commanding tone of Integra's voice could be heard from one of the halls as she and the rest of the staff came into view. "Release the girl at once and go back to your chambers!" She almost screamed while approaching the pair with a determinate walk. "That's an order servant!" Only the knowing ears of the butler could hear the crack in her voice at those words left her mouth. It wasn't working, and that disturbed her. The red glow of the gloves was the only sing that the order did indeed work.

"I don't want to be pushy but…Could you do something more than talk!?" The young girl said or at least tried to, her pleads and screams muffled by the floor and her lack of air thanks to Alucard. In that moment, seven of the eight remaining soldiers launched themselves at the midian taking hold of his arms, torso and even legs. With a lot of effort they lift him from the girl's back while Seras helped her to stand up and while green angry eyes watched. Everyone relaxed when she was at least a few meters from him.

Integra watched uncertain as her men fought to keep the troublesome vampire from reaching his former victim. Satisfied that he was being held she turned to meet the girl for the first time. She approached her and extended her right hand in order to greet her. "Is a pleasure to meet you at last, miss…?"

She looked up at the Hellsing leader and smiled a bit, copying her gesture with her own hand. "The pleasure is mine. My name is-"

"AHHHHHHH!" A wide eyed Integra turned around to be greeted instead with the horrifying cries of terror belonging to the armed men. As if part of a slow motion movie, a bloody head flew through the air only to fall next to a recently beheaded body. Its dead eyes, wide in terror, stared unmoving and without blinking at the scene that played before them. Crimson liquid oozed from the still warm corpse and spread all over the room, tainting a pair of riding boots.

"Y-YOU MONSTER!" That phrase came between pants for he was now kicking and struggling in the air, neck crushed under the undead's hand. His screams however were short lived; they died as well as him when some pressure was applied to the hold. The cracks and rips of bones and flesh were enough to put a disgusted look as well as one of pure fright on everyone that heard them, everyone but the one who caused it. His mad grin, if possible, grew even more.

"S-SHOOT!" Soon that same grin was directed towards the three unfortunate soldiers who fired their guns. In a quick move, he impaled them with his arm, blood spraying on the paintings, furniture and on his already red clothes. Licking his lips and without any warning, he bit off the neck of the other one, gulping with audible noises that added more horror to the situation. He then turned to the girl with a crazed expression.

"You will not pass, Alucard. Come back to your senses." The last one of the brave men, clearly the leader positioned himself between her and him. His head was quickly crushed against the wall, body sliding limp. Finally, his attention rested on the green eyed boy as if expecting him to do the same as his elder.

"N-no, no" He started trembling and sweating under the intense gaze. Not knowing what to do, he opted for the first thing he had at a hand's reach: he snatched the girl from Seras' grip and hold her before him, using her as a shield. Alucard, now closer to the couple, bent down slightly. "Y-you want her, right? Here you have her, leave me alone!" With that said, the teen was thrown to the vampire.

"What do you think you are doing?!" accent slipping and feet sliding on the blood stained floor as she was pushed forward.

She looked up to see his eyes filled with bloodlust, with her mouth hanging open and while struggling to keep her balance; he looked down to stare at his soon to be meal, bending down a bit more. And for the million time that night, she tripped.

Gasps of terror and surprise filled the room as they collided with each other. His arms were around her, and hers were on his chest. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, anybody could think they were lovers because, after all, they were kissing.

* * *

**So what? did you like it? :3 i sure did! I'm working on ch 7 so hopefuly it won't take as long as this one did :$ and since a lot of people like the way I write (Or at least that's what I want to think :D) I have four more hellsing fanfics to write, sadly, they will have to wait a bit more until summer. Anyways, as always, please do forgive my mistakes while writing, you know, english is not my mother tongue. Also, a huge hug and a huge thank you to all of you who read this story, it really makes me happy to know that someone is having fun and enjoys what I do :') Ah... It's so beautiful... I'm getting soft.**


	8. The first seal

**Chapter #8: The first seal:**

Kissing...If you could call it that. To her, it felt more like chewing and trying not to be chewed. His mouth pressed against hers was far from what she had expected it to be. It felt cold and it was wet and sticky from the blood that now run down her chin as well. Holding back a gag when she swallowed some of the crimson substance while trying to breathe, she did her best to get out of the vampire embrace and the sea of mutilated corpses, or at least what was left of the poor men that surrounded them.

Luckily for him and unfortunately for her, he had a good hold on her shoulders and back, making it impossible. Worn out and tired of the situation, the girl just opted to let him do. It was kind of gross and creepy but, after all, it was better to be anemic that dead. Taking this as an advantage, he pressed himself further against her, making the teen whine.

_ "__Ewww…gross" _His tongue lapped intensely at the wound of her bruised lip, tasting her blood and emitting moans she was sure only she could hear. Suddenly, the arms around her tightened in a painful embrace and her breath inched when his rows of fangs threatened to pierce her skin for the second time that night. However, the glowing red marks stopped that; the marks and the bullet that flew from Integra's gun only to land swiftly between Alucard's eyes with a low whistle. Slowly, the strong hold loosened and he fell to the ground, leaving the girl with nothing to support her which made her fall as well, next to his bloody "corpse". All of the adrenaline was gone and the toll of her wounds and the exercise she had done came in huge waves of pain. She looked at her hands and legs as if they weren't hers. She felt very dizzy and a small fog was starting to creep into her eyes, making her sight blurry. Darkness consumed her as she felt her consciousness slip out of her grasp with the sound of a muffling voice that sounded very much like Integra's shouting in an angered and slightly worried tone. The last thing she saw before fainting: two bright red glowing orbs looking directly at her.

* * *

The pain was too much. It burned as if her body was on fire and she was covered in sweat and some inky liquid that oozed from her chest. She couldn't move a muscle nor see anything in that dark void she was laying.

**"Foolish girl! You ruined the spell! Good luck in finding your way back now!"**

She could hear sinister laughter coming from the voice direction which seemed somehow familiar to her. Where had she heard that voice before? A quick flashback of a warm bright light invaded her mind for a brief second. Very slowly that laugh adopted a lighter and less dark tone, as well as a very French accent that could be heard closer and closer to where she was.

A gasp escaped her as she quickly sat up, making the red coat that covered her fell off and the IV that was plugged into her arm, connected to an empty blood bag, tremble. She looked around the room, breathing hard and disturbed, for the pain was still there. She rubbed gently her chest and neck, trying to pray that lingering sensation away.

"An IV... that explains why I feel better; bandages on the wounds, that's good; Vampire king sitting on a chair, that explains why I have this coat; door is...Vampire King sitting on a chair..."

"Where do you suggest me sitting? On the floor?" Alucard said, waving a hand in the air to emphasize his point in a bored way. "Or maybe you want me to join you in bed; after all you were quite forward last night". A grin spread in his face as red spread in hers.

"I tripped over that bloodbath you made! And you were the one who threw himself at me trying to eat me a-and stuff!" She panted out of breath, flawing her arms, not really knowing what to say.

In that moment the door opened to reveal Walter, carrying a wonderful smelling trail and some folded familiar yellow clothes

"Good morning miss, how are you feeling?" He said with his kind smile. "I'm sure you are hungry and please, change into these clothes, at least temporally. You can't go out walking on those rags". He pointed out, giving her a funny look that obviously said 'you're not staying here dressed like that'. This didn't go unnoticed by the teen but she let it go because she was in no mood for arguing.

"Thanks Walter, I was starving". Getting out of bed came to be an arduous task for her as those words left her mouth.

"I also want to apologize for last night". The old butler said bowing low. "I should have known you were our guest".

_ "__Guest my ass. As far as I know, I've been kidnappe_d. Err... Don't mind it Walter, you were just doing your job". The Spanish awkwardly answered.

"Then I'll take my leave so you can eat and change. Please, when you are finished, Sir Hellsing would like to speak with you".

_ "__Of course…_ Thank you again, Walter". She gave him one of her best smiles, or at least tried. That damn pain was still there!

"No problem miss". He said those last words closing the door.

_"__Finally, he's gone!"_ She turned to the food, she was not lying when she said she was very hungry, but found out it was just a very insipid salad and some kind of fish. Her stomach growled, she was never a fan of fish and the salad would definitely not fill her so she ignored the dish for the moment and picked up the clothes, forgetting about the other 'guest' that hadn't left the room yet. However, she quickly remembered when her face, and practically her entire body, hit a hard chest.

"Dios dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza... Do you mind?" She said angrily, but he stood where he was, staring at nothing in particular, like she hadn't just bumped right into him.

"And stuff?" He suddenly broke the silence; looking at her through those red tinted goggles. "What do you think I do after eating my victims?" He said amused by the girl previous statement. A poker face was the only answer he got from her.

"...Say, do you read minds? Because what I'm thinking right now is wrong in so many levels". Her voice cracking with a bit of fear remembering what had happened before.

"You are still scared about what happened last night". He commented too cheerful for her taste.

"Oh, don't you say? It's not every day you are tried to be eaten, you know!" Getting angrier and more embarrassed by each passing second.

"Your eye is twitching". He said matter of factly, still not making any sign of leaving the room.

"What is your problem?!" The girl shouted covering that eye with a hand.

"I find you amusing. And, you entertain me". He answered, making himself comfortable in a near armchair, crossing his legs and taking off the glasses. Legs crossed and hands intertwined, he smiled at her creepily.

"Well, I find you annoying. And I'm no juggler! Leave, I want to change and I don't want you here". An arm extended towards the door. Alucard's answer was to slumber further into the furniture, ignoring her request.

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before. You are nothing special". That was it.

"_Who does he think he is? I'll give him something special. _Fine, do what you want". And with that said she positioned herself in front of the mirror and of him and started to undress slowly, making sure he was looking so he had a good view while being careful of her wounds. She couldn't see his reflection so she couldn't tell if her plan was working or not but she was sure as hell she would make it as provocative as she could. _"God, what am I doing?"_ Shirt tossed aside and shorts slipping down her legs teasingly, she moved her long hair to the right, exposing her lightly bruised neck and her back. She then took a peak out of the corner of her eyes at the vampire only to see him staring at her, with a strange look on his face. "Maybe I took it too far".

* * *

She had a nice body, that, he had to admit. A bit on the chubby side but that added to her figure. He found himself staring at her as she unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside to work on her pants. He grinned. She was doing it on purpose.

_"So the little minx isn't as innocent as she looks..."_ All of sudden, his throat went dry when she moved her locks, unconsciously baring her neck to him. He leaned forward, gripping the seat as he found himself licking his lips in anticipation at the wonderful taste and feel of her blood running down his throat. He had never had something so sweet. It was true she was a virgin so her blood was tastier than normal human blood, but hers was like a drug; it had something he couldn't quite place and that bothered and intrigued him. He remembered what happened after the young one passed out: he rose from the floor, blood rage gone and the sensation he had then was something he could only describe as what alcohol did to him when he was still human. He was literally drunk.

"The hell is this?! Whatever you people did to me while I was asleep?!" He was almost standing up now, but stopped when he processed what she said. A twelve-pointed star made with the darkest of inks covered the entire left side of her chest.

"A magic seal". Alucard stood up faster than the human eye could see and approached the teen. One arm around her hips and the other around her waist line.

"Wh-what are you doing now?!" She said blushing madly.

"You have been cursed". One finger hooked itself into the left side of her bra and pulled it down further enough to show the top of her breast where the strange blacks tattoo was painted.

"That wasn't there before!". She said gripping the edges of the mirror with a panicked face. "Ugh!" that dreadful pain returned twice as strong as she pressed her palms into the ink to try and keep it cool. When the pain was gone she was kneeling on the floor with Alucard crouched next to her, wearing a serious expression. He stood still, glaring at the now eleven-pointed star. Then he let go of her and moved towards the door until he phased through it without saying a word. After a second a bodiless voice echoed in her head.

**"By the way, nice curves~"**

"EEEPPPPP!" She covered herself with her arms, glaring holes into the spot he had been in just a moment ago. "Jerk!".

While she finished changing, the vampire made his way to his newest mission. On his way there and while fighting the freaks and ghouls, he couldn't take the young woman out of his head. This human, she was different, the air around her was odd as well as everything about her and that mark on her chest was definitely the result of some sort of black magic. He frowned, staring down at his own seals as if remembering something that happened long ago.

"Very interesting indeed". Should he inform his Master about the situation? He looked up to the night sky and run his tongue around his sharp fangs savoring the still lingering taste of her blood, earning a shiver from it. Dilated pupils tainted with a hint of lust looked down to the now desolated battlefield. No, for now he wasn't going to tell Integra about this curious discovery. He will have some fun with this little human of his.

* * *

When the room was in complete silence again, laud laughing and cheerful shouts started to come from the end of the hallway, and above them, the same French accent as before could be heard. A wave on sudden excitement overcame her senses. Some gasps and screams followed that laughter and she knew exactly what was happening.

"It can't be…" She sprinted out of the room, forgetting about her new 'tattoo' now that the pain was gone and something more important occupied her thoughts. She threw open the double doors and came inside of the big room filled with men. That's when she spotted the ginger with the bloodied forehead.

"The Wild Geese!" She squeaked. Too late she realized what she had done when everybody in the room was looking at her questioningly. She put her hands over her mouth so fast that she hit her lip, making it bleed again.

"Oops…Hi?"

* * *

**Spanish words**

God give me patience, because if you give me strengh...

* * *

**Väl Apple** here! I took my damn sweet time with this chapter only for it to end up being boring as hell, for that I'm sorry .

However, I think it was necessary for some plot developing. Chapter 9 comming shortly.

**HELP NEEDED!** I don't know if you have noticed but **our main character still doesn't have a name** XD. **Any suggestion?** It has to be a Spanish name ;D. Thank you!


	9. Of Wild Geese and Crazy Bats

**Väl Apple here! It's been a long time but I've already finished chapter 9 ^^. I can't believe how much support I'm getting from you guys. I apreciate every single comment and I can't thank you enough TT^TT From this chapter, the story will follow the OVA but I'm still making some original side stories in future chapters. I hope you like this one as much as the rest of them. Enjoy and have a nice day :)**

* * *

**Chapter #9: Of Wild Geese and Crazy Bats:**

Everyone stared wide eyed at her, and by that it meant every-bloody-one. The mercenaries, Seras at the back, Alucard… Hell! Even Integra was looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"You know about the Wild Geese?" The silence was finally broken by that question coming from not other that the Hellsing leader herself. Her face told nothing but her eyes had a demanding and imposing glint to them that urged her to answer with the truth. If not, there was going to be hell to pay.

Shivers run down her spine as she kept looking at her so she searched for a new target for her sight while she made up an excuse, until it landed on the -Oh such much better looking in person-Captain.

"B-but, of course! They are well known back in my homeland!" She finally answered pointing towards said man nervously. Alucard laughed internally at his little crazy human's lie. He would have to ask her later for the truth. Taking a second look at her, he gave a small nod of approval and grinned. That uniform fitted her well and it made her curves stand out even more thanks to the tight shirt and short yellow skirt that showed too much skin for her taste and too little for the males'.

"We are? I mean, of course we are! Right guys? You should employ us if you want some good protection. Hahaha…" The Frenchman was laughing awkwardly at this strange situation as were his men, answering doubtfully and in mumbles. He then approached the Spanish, taking her hands in his bigger ones. "What I would like to know is if they also employ more beautiful women like that cute vampire lady over there and yourself _ma petite mademoiselle_". He finished his sentence by kissing her hand and placing his own a bit too close to her butt for comfort. Before she could do anything about it, Alucard stepped in glaring at the libertine Captain while separating their hands with a hard pull and a low growl. This didn't go unnoticed by Integra, who was watching the whole scene play out uninterested until now. She decided not to interfere though, seeing as it would only worsen things. That didn't mean she wasn't going to have a serious talk with her servant about this new girl.

Rushed footsteps announced the arrival of an exhausted butler. "My deepest apologies madam, I did try to stop him" He excused himself with a somehow sad look on his wrinkled face.

"These men are going to be guarding me while I sleep, I wanted to see who they were" He scowled at them, taking a longer look at Pip. "I hope they do their job well"

"Now that introductions are over, a most unusual letter arrived on the post today" An envelope with a wax seal was presented in front of her face.

"What sort of letter?" Integra took it from the old man curiously. As she read the name of the sender her eyes became wider and angrier. She sprinted out of the room, followed by Walter. Meanwhile, all the new recruits had backed up from the somehow mad midian, everyone but the teen that came closer to him and the Captain that watched him carefully.

* * *

Integra was beyond furious. Smoke filled the room as the lady paced angrily, remembering what the letter had read. Iscariot wanted to meet her at the museum and she had no other option but to attend such meeting. She let herself fall into the leather chair, rubbing her temples in a fashion that clearly said she was frustrated and tired. After a short pause, hard blue eyes narrowed towards the butler who stood formally in front of her, carrying a knowing expression. Both of them asked themselves the same question: What were they going to do with the girl?

"We have to know how much she has already seen which by the current situation; it is indeed a lot, Sir". The old man was the first to spoke. At this statement, the Hellsing leader nodded. Taking this as a cue for him to continue, he spoke with a confident tone. "I've done the research about our 'guest' and I may say the results are quite surprising…" A low humming sound was the only sign that she was listening for her sight was still glued to the offending letter.

"And what exactly did you find?"

"Nothing". Widened eyes shot up with an incredulous expression, nearly scaring Walter. "We didn't found anything, Sir. No birth certificate, no residence nor place of birth, there are no traces of her ever attending school, no medical papers, not even a family we could relate her to. We also considered a change in her name or even a false one but there was no luck in that either. According to our investigations, she doesn't exist". He reached in his vest pocket and took out a small card, handing it to Integra who slowly took it. "This is the only thing she had along with a phone, but I'm afraid that one was destroyed". The blond looked at it and then at Walter.

"I guess she will be staying here for some time" She pinched the bridge of her nose sighing heavily. She could feel another migraine coming.

* * *

"Err…Alucard?" She said shyly, pulling on his long crimson sleeve. He turned around sharply, making her jump.

"What is it, my little human?" He gave her one of his characteristic I'm gonna kill you in your sleep-grins, or maybe it was an I'm gonna rape you and you're gonna like it-ones. She couldn't tell the difference.

"_MY little human?"_ She shrugged it off, she probably heard it wrong. "Hehe…_man, I feel like a garden gnome compared to him._ Well, I think I should thank you for saving me and helping me with my little 'tattoo problem' before…_ God damn it! He's so freakishly tall I can barely see his face. Auch! My neck hurts. _Although you technically kidnapped me only to try to eat me alive afterwards. _Mmmm, he has pretty lips and oh my god! That hair! _And then you harassed me shamelessly. You know, I think I shouldn't be thanking you. In fact, you should be the one apologizing!" She emphasized her point by poking him on the chest with her index finger.

"How do you know my name?" He asked suddenly, grasping her accusing hand and lowering himself to her eye-level, ignoring completely everything she had said. "Am I also known in your homeland?"

_"__Fuck. Em…I heard it from the Police Girl? Integra called you that? Walter told me?" _She kept thinking excuses while messing around with the hem of the yellow shirt_. "I'm actually from another universe where all of this is a work of fiction and you happen to be my anime crush so I know EVERYTHING about you". _Should she said the truth and wait for his response? She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. She really should tell him…

"Magic~" The fan movement she did with her hands didn't look as weird as the Vampire King face in that moment.

"BWAHAHAHA! That's a good one, my little human". He gripped his sides as if they hurt and wiped his nonexistent tears. "Can you, at least, give me your name? I think it's only fair since you already know mine". He asked while recomposing himself, still wearing that characteristic grin of his.

"My name? Of course… Inés…My name is Inés Conde. Pleased to meet you Sir." She came close to him with her arms extended but recoiled when she saw the deadpan look on his face so she just lifted her hand instead. "It's Spanish...You may call me just Inés, It's my first name"

"Inés Conde …" The way he pronounced it sent chills down her spine. He took her hand and shook it lightly.

"It suits you quite well, _my chère_. A beautiful name for a beautiful _dame_". The long braided ginger made his way towards them in a 'cool' fashion that clearly gave out that he was flirting. "May I introduce myself as well? My name is Pip Bernardotte, Captain of the Wild Geese". He said softly with his French accent while kissing her hand. "At your service"

"Yeah, I know" Inés giggled at his silly acts. She had always thought he was funny and cute as well as brave and humble. It kind of reminded her of Quincey, in the actual Stoker's novel. Unfortunately, as well as every other character she liked, they ended up dead. Remembering that made her feel sad for the grinning man she had in front of her so she smiled warmly at him and put her hand over his in a reassuring way. He, as was expected, didn't understand her gesture and took it as a welcoming of his flirting. Pip didn't actually want her in that fashion for she was too young, and he was sure she understood that by the way she looked at him. Besides, he had already taken a liking to that vampire lady. It was more of a friendly thing to do to break the ice between his new comrades.

Alucard, however, didn't understand this and he made it clear with the threatening growl sent his way. He grabbed her roughly by the back of her uniform collar, taking her by surprise and pulling her beside him and away from the astonished Frenchman. Nobody touched what was his and much less this puny human.

"Whoa! Chill out, man. I was just joking, just joking" Pip backed up with his hand up in the air. "I didn't know she was your girlfriend!" The comment only added to the weirdness of the situation when Inés' face became as red as Alucard coat.

"She's not related to me in such manner, but I don't like others touching my things, human" He spat out those words between clenched teeth. "You better keep that in mind".

"What? Your things?! No way! What is this? The Middle Ages?! I'm no object and I don't belong to anybody!" And as to prove her point she grabbed Pip's scarf and kissed him. She wasn't sure why she did that but the mercenary returned the affections gladly. As Inés fury grew while kissing the Frenchman, so did Alucard's. Who did this pathetic human female think she was, defying him like that? Hell was going to get loose when the door opened again. Integra entered the room, ignorant of what was happening.

"Are you quite finished with your display, girl?" Eyes narrowing at the scene before her. Though deep inside, she was laughing at the faces the vampire was doing.

"My deepest apologies Sir! I was proving a point" A thin blond eyebrow rose in question at this statement s if asking for a further explanation. "Alucard is a jerk and Frenchmen are good kissers?" A smile crept into the woman's face as she turned towards her angry servant.

"Alucard, Seras, prepare yourselves. We are going to meet the Iscariot leader and I need you at your fullest should it be a trap. I don't know what they want with us but they have summoned us at the museum" A long pause accompanied with a puff of smoke following next. With a heavy sight and a pinch of her nose, Integra continued talking. "And since we do not have time right now, we will postpone our conversation…" She said pointing her expensive looking cigar at the Spanish. She wasn't sure if the young woman was a menace, but she had seen what her blood did to her trump card and she had a funny feeling about her. She wouldn't take any risks. "...You are going with us as well, since I can't trust you here alone and you're still a civilian, British or not". Then she pointed at the Red clad vampire. "Alucard will keep an eye on you and protect you if given the case until I decide whether you are with or against us. Do not separate from him at any circumstance" And with that said, she marched out of the room. While in other circumstances that order would have brought joy to her little fangirl heart, for some reason, it only brought a feeling of dread now.

"Oh, you heard that MY little human? Seems like you'll be around for quite a long time". His smile somehow had got even more sinister, if that was possible and he loomed over her creepily. Inés backed up and followed the Hellsing leader steps.

** "****And where do you think you are going?" **God, she will never get used to this telepathic thing.

"To prepare a trip" She answered in a low but angry tone, a somehow happy Vampire King following close behind.

* * *

**Again, thank you for your time and reviews :') I'm having so much fun writting this and it makes me very happy to know that people enjoy reading it as much. I've decided to call her Inés because she is the main character from Don Juan Tenorio, and I was her in the play :D. Her surname, Conde, is for obvious reasons hehehe, it means count *wink wink*. Next chapter coming soon!**


	10. Jigs and Reels

**Väl Apple here! New chapter so soon? XD I'm inspred by your lovely reviews! They were so fun to read and although I haven't answered to all of you, I've read and enjoied all of them :') **

**As always, enjoy the reading and let me know what you think of this turn of things hehehe~**

* * *

**Chapter #10: Jigs and Reels**

The trip to the blasted museum was being, to put it in some way, awkward. Walter drove while Seras was put in a van, driving behind us along some other soldiers in case we needed help. And while Alucard would usually travel by his own means, today he was sitting at the back of the small limo, sandwiched between Integra, who looked as if she didn't give a damn about the situation and Inés, who was trying her best to merge with the car door in order not to touch the midian, whose eyes never left her form. The only good thing that was happening to her at that moment was the fact that Integra's window was opened and the foul smell of the smoke wasn't filling the car.

The situation was too much for her so she decided to entertain herself wandering about what had happened to her in the last 24 hours? She didn't even know how much time had passed. Brown eyes looked tiredly at the fast moving landscape that her window showed while her hand rose to rest just above her chest. She clutched the yellow fabric furiously; it didn't hurt now but the pain she had felt was too real. The only thing she knew was that when the pain emerged, the star would be smaller, or at least that was what had happened. What caused it, she did not know. The teen sighed, closing her eyes. She had admitted to herself that, somehow, she had ended in a fictional world and cursed all in one night and she had no idea how to deal with it. It was all she had dreamed about while writing bad fan fiction and daydreaming…She was sitting next to freaking Alucard, but she couldn't bring herself to enjoy it, she was far too preoccupied to do it. Alucard… Inés turned her head to him and frowned in deep thought, eyes losing focus after a while. He said it was dark magic, he must know something.

"See something you like?" The midian asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Of course he would catch her staring.

"Yes". She answered boldly. Two could play this game and she was not someone who backed down from a challenge. Besides, she might as well enjoy herself.

His smile fell for a second before being replaced with an even bigger grin. That answer had taken him by surprise. He chuckled darkly as his gloved fingers removed the tinted glassed from his face, revealing his glowing crimson eyes which focused once more on the little human before him.

"Such thoughts are not proper of a good little virgin like yourself, my dear". He purred while tapping her forehead with his index.

"I'm a virgin not a nun and I have seen and thought way worse". She said dismissively as she slapped his hand off her face. _"And half of those things involved you". _She added in her mind.

"Oh. I have no idea you were such a naughty little thing. And please, do tell me, which ones did you enjoy the most?" His face came dangerously close to her. Now, he was just teasing and playing with her! The nerve of this guy! Well, challenge accepted, bitch.

She smirked what she thought was a flirty smile and lidded her eyes as she took hold of his cravat and whispered in a husky tone.

"Wanna find out?" She finished, sliding the red silk off her hand slowly as she licked her lips, careful not to droll; thing that had happened more than once in the past…Nope, she was never a good seductress. But blame it on the fact that they were in a fictional world, it worked!

By the time she had retracted completely, a hand was gripping her thigh, replacing her on her previous place: too close to the vampire for comfort. His eyes were fixed on her now glossy lips and his eyes were equally lidded.

"Maybe I will…". His lips ghosted upon hers, lightly touching.

"Ejem… That will be quite enough, servant. Stop intimidating her". The commanding and disturbingly calm voice of Integra brought them back to the reality of the car and it was then that she realized her position. "Go check the perimeter and then come back, your mission today is to protect not only me but her as well".

"Very well, my master. I shall go". He gave Inés a last look filled with reluctance? And finally phased through the door, leaving the two women alone. A thing that Inés was grateful for because a deep shade of red had begun to take over her pale face and part of her neck.

The young leader glared at her, although it was more of a –WTF did just happened- angry stare. She shrugged and laughed nervously, not knowing it herself.

"Believe me, it won't happen again". Like hell she was doing that again! She didn't know who she feared most, the blood raged vampire or the horny one. Inés shivered at the memory and exited the car, followed by the blond, who was shaking her head mumbling something about her being the only one having to deal with stuff like this.

* * *

_ "__Great, now I'm lost again. If they gave me a coin every time I got lost in this universe, I'd be rich by now". _She was looking at a beautiful painting of some kind of nobleman as these thoughts crossed her mind.

Once out of the car and with Integra gone, she had been surprised to find herself alone in the entrance of the great gallery so, not wanting to confront Alucard at the moment, she had decided to wander the numerous halls of paintings. At least she had all this wonderful art to entertain herself with until they finished talking with Maxwell.

So here she was now, staring at the different colours and nothing more. It was then when the familiar flame erupted from her tattoo. She found herself on her knees again thanks to the insufferable pain which had somehow increased since the first time. Why did this happen?! She hadn't done anything to trigger the curse! She gritted her teeth as the pain slowly faded, leaving a sense of tiredness and drowsiness behind. Would this increase every time it happens? She hoped not. Inés rose from the ground panting heavily while a thin layer of sweat covered her skin. _"Damn"_

She opened the collar of her shirt. A ten-pointed star stared back at her. Buttoning up the fabric, she reassumed her inspection of the oil before her.

"It is indeed a great painting, you have good taste in art, lass" A man with a clear Irish accent spoke near her, scaring her in the process. "Hahahaha. No need to get jumpy, I won't bite" The happiness and playfulness of his voice matched the large smile on his scarred face. His friendly look was completed with a pair of bright green eyes that gave away kindness.

She knew this man right away; the scar on his cheek, the long grey coat and the big silver cross hanging from his neck gave him away too easily. Father Alexander Anderson. She considered running but came to the conclusion that she wouldn't outrun him so she quickly checked that her hair covered any Hellsing insignia instead. His smile never flattered and it was quite contagious so before she knew it, she was smiling as well.

"I will have to bring the kids here someday" The priest commented to no one in particular. Ah yes, he run an orphanage. She didn't dislike this character, in fact, she like him a bit but after some pondering and that made her feel sad for his death. She finally came to the conclusion that it was better for her to stick in just one side so she would have to stay away from the Iscariots and Millennium as well… Not that she had any intention to join the last; she hated every single one of its members except for Rip, and she dies as well. Backing away from him in a way that wasn't too suspicious, Inés made her way to the end of the hall where she turned the first corner she came upon.

There, in front of her, was none other than Enrico Maxwell with his back to her and an astonished Integra, who, for the second time that day, gave her a total WTF look. At her weird expression, the bishop turned just slightly to find the uniformed teen while a sick smirk showed on his as he recognized the logo on her shirt.

"My...now your organization employs children? It is a bit low, even for someone as yourself, although it doesn't surprise me at all. Coming from a protestant pig". Twitching, that's what could be seen in her left eye. Unfortunately the bishop wasn't paying much attention to her, being busier pointing out all of Hellsing faults. He didn't catch either the change in the temperature that seemed to have dropped a few degrees, nor the looming shadow that was beginning to appear from the wall opposite to him.

"You called my master a pig and you think that you will live?" Alucard said materializing from said wall; shadows still sticking to his partially melted body, giving him a demonic appearance. In a blink, a gun was aimed at the catholic's forehead.

"Servant, I told you she was your responsibility. What is she doing here?"The Hellsing leader demanded, eyes never leaving Maxwell.

"Oh? So she's not only a filthy heathen but that pet of your's new toy". He said trying to conceal the fear of being targeted by the intimidating vampire and of course, failing to do so.

If this was the anime, veins would be showing on top of her head. She hated him before but having him here was a different deal, she was beyond pissed.

"Ahahahah you've fallen so low, dear Hellsing. You are nothing! Not your vampire...not that whore of his". He shouted turning towards her while raising an accusing finger.

"That's it. It is on bitch!" Inés said as she advanced towards the mad bishop, who was still laughing at the top of his lungs like the mad man he was. "Reza lo que sepas, obispo!" And with that said she punched him in the face with all her strength and fury, which was not much, but apparently was enough to make a loud crack echo through the halls of the museum as a pointed nose broke and a bishop fell to the ground on his butt. Blood was flowing from his wound nonstop while he tried to cover his broken face with his now red stained gloved hands.

"T-t-this is unacceptable! Y-you won't get away with this! ANDERSON!" In that moment, from the end of the long hallway appeared a huge figure with a shining cross at their neck. He advanced with loud footsteps, bayonets in hand and a speech flowing from his pushed back lips. Alucard reacted quickly, pushing the girl behind him and looking straight at the priest with a huge maniac grin. The tension could be cut with a knife; both of them were laughing hysterically with their weapons ready to attack. The teen just smiled knowingly

"Three, two, one…" Alucard watched her puzzled and was about to ask but the cheery and high pitched voice of his fledgling interrupted him.

"Right this way!" Suddenly, a group of old Asians invaded the scene. And as expected from Inés, both psychopaths retreated with a round of giggles in the background. Her glee was short lived though when a green hard stare pined her to the ground. She smiled up at his serious expression.

"You have great taste in art, but a horrid one in allies, lass" The sound of metal reached her ears as he moved his swords from the 'cross' pose. "The path of redemption is still at your grasp, God is forgiving. Don't let the darkness temp you". And with that said and a last angry look at the midian, he was gone in a cloud of bible pages. A long silence…

"I'M NOT WITH HIM!" The Spanish huffed out of breath. This was going to be a long adventure.

Inés started to leave when someone caught her hand and held it in a tight grip, turning her over to meet angry red irises narrowing at her.

"Do not do that ever again". The old vampire said with a dark look in his face and a threatening voice.

"Do what?" Inés fidget uncomfortably under Alucard's intense gaze. He stood there for a minute, just glaring at her.

"Running away from me. Go with Seras". She looked down, unmoving and made a strangled noise that, to him, sounded like a whimper some wounded animal would make. His voice was still dark although it had softened a bit.

"You aren't going to cry because of this, are you?" He said with a scowl, not wanting to play babysitter with a moody teenager.

"No. It's not that..." She gave a little squeeze. "You're still holding my hand..." She wondered how they would felt without the white cloth surrounding them. She quickly shook her head when a not so good thought crossed her mind before it could develop in something else. However, she couldn't fight the blush that crept into her cheeks taking up the rest of her face and part of her neck again. _"Damn…"_

He looked down at their intertwined hands for a second only to let go of angrily and fade into the wall next to her. Before he was fully gone, however, he took notice of her flustered face and chuckled darkly, wondering just how low it went.

**"Don't get yourself in trouble" **A cry escaped the girl's lips as well as some other words no respectable lady should ever say.

"You're lucky that I have a crush on you" The words came as an angry whisper she was sure only her would hear. When she looked up, she was proved wrong. Just her luck.

The Vampire King had stopped abruptly, he wasn't looking at her but she knew.

He had heard.


	11. Gentlemen, we are Nazis!

**Chapter #11: Gentlemen, we are Nazis!**

"I…I…" She stuttered, her mind running at an alarming speed while her eyes went wild, trying to focus on anything but the imposing vampire now towering over her. She felt exposed and tiny standing so close to a not amused Alucard and just when she thought the situation couldn't go worse, the now familiar burning in her chest started all over again.

Ignoring the increasing pain, she focused on HIM. He wasn't laughing, not even smirking. He was not amused. And his full attention was on her. She visible shivered under his gaze but refused to let her weakness show and instead she just stared back at him, wishing she could be anywhere but there. Their little contest ended when a pale and quite thin lip was pulled up, showing his all too evident disgust with the declaration.

"Foolish mortal". He growled between gritted teeth. Eyes showing some unknown emotion.

"Wait! A-Are you just going to leave me here? What if something happens? I-it will be your fault!" She whined as he turned his back to her, not listening to her pleads.

"Nothing will happen". He spat angrily under his breath.

Inés stood there with her mouth opening in order to spat a bitter remark only to close it seconds later due to a lack of a proper answer. She was left alone and shocked when he disappeared into the wall again, this time not coming back. A sudden wave of disappointment and sadness overcame her and the physical pain was pushed aside and forgotten as a more intense pain took over her, showing itself in the form of tiny beads of water that run down her cheeks. She coughed awkwardly just to easy some of the tension and straightened her uniform, marching with a steady but somewhat shaky pace towards the exit. A serious and calm expression plastered on her face while the tears kept flowing out of her eyes.

Her mind was plagued with numerous thoughts as she wandered the corridors of the building, most of them no pleasant at all. What was she thinking saying that out loud? She hadn't thought he would overhear her that easily. _Yes, yes you had. _A voice in her head kept saying. She sighed loudly, knowing it to be true for she had done it on purpose, seeking a reaction out of him. Well, she got it, although she didn't like the outcome. She was expecting some laughter, maybe an annoying remark but not that. The young girl grimaced at the look of pure disgust he had given her and at the idea of having to face him again after what happened. She took off the Hellsing shirt, acknowledging the pain at last and feeling hot all of sudden and used it to clean her sweaty forehead and neck; she threw it at a nearby bin with distaste, leaving her dressed in the bottom part of the uniform and a slightly yellowed white tank top. She didn't have o look at the freaking mark to know that it had yet again changed and now she had an idea of why it was happening. Why it hurt so much, she still didn't know. She would have to confirm her suspicions later.

"Seriously, what was I expecting? A declaration of undying love and a kiss?" She finally reached the door that would lead her to the open and with an intake of breath and a wipe of her tear stained face she opened it, head hanging low and eyes fixed on the grown. She was in no mood to see anybody now. "So much for romantic fanfics. Reality sucks, no matter which one".

Inés wasn't paying attention to where she was going and it wasn't until her hip hit a sharp end that she noticed a table was placed in front of her, in fact, lots of tables and chairs were placed all around the space. She lifted her head to see that she wasn't in the museum garden but in its cafeteria. Her eyes traveled from the table she had bumped into to the stools and the big see-through windows from where you could see Sir Integra talking in muffled noises to the bishop that now sported a bandage on his nose. That picture made her smile, until she realized in which part of the museum she was in when she heard the rustle of clothes next to her.

Her smile faded as quickly as it had come.

"Ah, guten tag, fräulein~". A chirpy voce spoke. "Enjoying a bit of art~?"

She turned in an agonizingly slow motion towards the source of the voice and sure enough there they were: The happy major, smiling widely at her and the frowning Doc, creepy as always.

* * *

"I'm starting to think a simple apology won't be enough after what happened with your subordinate". The bandaged bishop said grumpily as he brushed the tips of his fingers tenderly over his swollen nose.

"Don't be a fool, Maxwell! This is no game!" Integra shouted standing up from her seat in the garden table, slamming her hands on its surface and making the black notebook in front of her bounce. "We both know the extent of the situation. We have no time to be wasting arguing over trivial matters when the safety of not only London but the whole word could be pretty much at stake". She said sitting back on the white chair while she exhaled an annoying breath. This was the exact reason why she didn't like cooperating with Iscariot, they were too self centered and selfish about everything that involved her own organization.

The scowling bishop threw the notebook at her with distaste, knowing that she was right but too prideful to admit it. He would have to deal with the Hellsing leader and her new recruit later. He frowned in deep thought. Maxwell let his mind wander for a bit over that topic, seeing as Integra was too busy reading the information about Millennium. The new recruit…She was certainly too young to be a part of any of the protestant's armies but she had to be an important part of her schemes if she kept that vampire pet of hers close to the girl. He resisted the urge to bite his nails in concentration; he had to investigate it.

"If what this says is true, then we have a bigger problem in our hands than we first thought". The blonde said giving the notebook back as her eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger. Millennium was not an enemy they should sub estimate.

"For once, we agree on something". The bishop answered waving his hand tiredly, eyes half lidded in an expression that could only mean exasperation. That wasn't going to be the last time they would have to work together and both of them knew it.

As the conversation between the now forced allies continued outside the building, oblivious to what was happening on the inside, Inés was struggling with herself to not let panic take over her mind. Her hopes of being rescued from the risky situation she was in disappeared when she saw both of them leaving. She was snapped out of her thoughts of despair when her shoulder was griped firmly by a gloved hand.

"Madam, did you know those people?" His heavily accented voice made her heart beat faster with fear at the possibility of her imminent death. She turned around quickly; sweat starting to form on her forehead.

"Wh-What people? Those people? Nah, I don't know them. I couldn't even saw them properly without…my…glass-" Inés stopped abruptly and looked up to see the creepy and cold smile that the blood covered doctor was giving her, his eyes glinting with an unknown purpose behind those weird looking glasses. She wet her lips nervously, tasting the sweat that now run down her face and took a step back while her eyes fixed in the also smiling mayor who was sitting calmly on a chair as he drank from a cup. "I-I really have to go, It's getting late". She said circling the Doc and not noticing the funny look the mayor had while looking at her.

"We saw you before in the museum, talking to a man in red. Do you know him?" He continued casually with a sigh, ignoring her previous statement as two men she didn't know were there took out their pistols which made her almost trip with her own feet. How the hell hadn't she noticed them before?! They were just standing there the whole time! The Spanish kept walking towards the door in hopes of getting out of there by some miracle but she was stopped when the same gloved hand from before took a hold of her shoulder again, this time in a painful grip.

"I think you do". The colour was drained from her face and her legs trembled at the statement. "Why don't you stay for a bit longer? I'm sure the mayor would…love to have a conversation with you" The teen saw with wide eyes as her last chance at escaping evaporated when the soldiers positioned themselves in front of the door, pistols aimed at her.

* * *

"What do you mean she is not with you!?" By this moment Integra was red with anger, anger directed at her incompetent servant who, apparently, couldn't fulfill a simple order.

Alucard had been outside, thinking about what had happened in the last hour while waiting for his master to appear so he could go back to his chambers and have a much needed meal. He had been looking at the setting sun as he recalled his conversation with the human girl. The girl was a fool and he knew that it was only, as she had called it, a crush but that had stirred some memories he thought he had forgotten centuries ago. Maybe he was too harsh with her… He snorted at the idea; he was feeling pity for her. Apparently he had been thinking too much for when he came back to reality, the moon was high in the night sky and Integra was next to him, yelling at him about the human teen.

"What?" That was all he could muster. A wandering expression still plastered in his face.

The Hellsing leader was taken aback for a moment. Has she just surprised The No-Life King daydreaming? She shook her head mentally, it was probably her imagination, she had had a long day.

"The Spanish girl, Alucard. Where is she?!" She could swear her head was going to explode with so many complications.

Where was she, indeed? He had left her in the museum but she should have found her way out by now. Something wasn't right. His eyes narrowed at the new presence he felt as his hand rested on both his guns.

"Master, get to the car, there are vampires in this building". Cassul and Jackal were out of his coat by now.

"What?! Should I call the Wild Geese?" She said, preparing herself for the attack.

"That won't be necessary; there are only a couple of them". Integra scoffed, she really couldn't have a moment to relax could she? Alucard looked at her sideways before setting his sight on the building. "You should go back to the HQ and rest".

"Don't give me orders, servant" She barked at him, but deep inside, Integra knew he somehow cared for her…In his own special way, she concluded with a sigh. "Come back right after you deal with those vampires and for God shake, bring the girl with you". Both master and servant smirked at her comment for it was the first time he had had a difficult time following an order.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The silence was broken suddenly by a horrid woman scream and the faint scent of blood that only the vampire could catch. His fangs lengthened and his pupils dilated at the smell as he quickly recognized it.

"Bring her back alive no matter what, that's an order!" The blonde woman entered the car as it engine came to live with a loud noise. "If something happens to her, it will be your fault". She finished her sentence rolling up the vehicle window. Seconds later, it was fading in the distance. Alucard gritted his teeth and held his guns in an iron grip, eyes glowing in anger as another scream pierced the air. He didn't wait for the third one to be heard, he took off towards their source; no one touched what was his.

* * *

**Väl Apple here! Finally a new chapter! I'm really sorry that it took so long but it has been a difficult chapter to write. Thank you for being patient and for your reviews! Now that the OC has been introduced to everyone in the series, the fun can begun mwahahah. Also, I hate to read long author notes in fanfics (I DO hate it, a lot. Especially when they are just rambling about their personal lives and they put them BEFORE the chapter TT-TT) so I'll keep mine short, noticeable and at the end so you can skip them easily, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy with you, lovely readers -^^- It always lightens up my day to see favourites and comments supporting this story. I'm so happy to know that so many people have a good time reading this. I'm sorry i don't have the time to answer to all of your reviews :( but you can be sure that I read and appreciate them all.**

**'Till next time my lovely readers! (A cookie for those who got the title reference)**


End file.
